


A Shorts Story

by Raspberry_Blond



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Blond/pseuds/Raspberry_Blond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon has a very one-track mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shorts Story

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the events of "Camping It Up."

It was no use. He couldn't sleep.  
  
Egon Spengler rose up on his elbows, squinting against the rosy light filtering in through the flap in Ray's tent. It looked to be just a bit past dawn, if the position of the shadows outside were any indication. There was a slight breeze that whispered through the treetops and Egon thought he smelled a hint of incipient rain.

On the other side of the tent, Ray snored contentedly. Egon glared briefly at him, envying the younger man his slumber. He was reasonably sure, in fact, that everyone in the little camp was sleeping soundly except for him.

And it was all the fault of those damned _shorts_.

Egon sighed softly and rolled onto his back. What a shame that Peter's carelessness had not only put Ecto out of commission for a few days but had destroyed his high-tech, full-sensory, portable camping habitat. The physicist especially mourned the loss of his own digs since it meant bunking with Ray and having to fight -- _hard_ \-- against certain impulses ... impulses he would have been able to indulge in if he had been alone.

 _Those damned pink shorts ..._

Egon grit his teeth and rolled up to a seated position. Dwelling on it was definitely not going to help --

 _Beautiful legs ... didn't know it was possible for limbs to be so shapely and so lovely ..._

\-- And neither were thoughts like _those_.

Egon wriggled out of his sleeping bag and after grabbing his glasses, which were nearby, quickly exited the tent, stopping only to stretch the kinks out of his long arms and legs. He blinked up at the sky and saw a touch of gray among the fading pinks and purples of early morning, and he groaned inwardly. It was definitely going to rain, likely by mid-afternoon. Ray and Winston had been working on Ecto a bit every day during their extra days at the campsite and said it should be ready to get back on the road shortly after breakfast today.

Egon looked around and heard the unmistakable sounds of deep sleep emanating from the other tents, and he groaned again. At this rate, everyone would sleep the morning away, and by the time Winston and Ray got working on the car, they could be hindered by the rain or stymied completely if the rain was substantial, which it could very well be.

The blond briefly considered waking everyone and getting the day started, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was Peter kvetching at him or Slimer whining about food ...

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled, and Egon was reminded of just how long ago it had been that they'd all scarfed down those after-dinner S'mores.

 _Food ... hmm. Perhaps that's not such a bad idea. If anything will rouse them all, it would be the scent of a good breakfast._

Egon didn't fancy himself a great or even a good cook, but there were just enough supplies for a nice camp side breakfast. Between gathering wood for the fire and getting everything he needed, it would give him something to do, something to occupy his mind, something to take his focus off --

 _... those shorts ..._

He glanced over at Janine's tent and swallowed hard, noting that he couldn't hear much of anything in the way of noises coming from within. Egon blushed when he thought of the night before, after they'd doused the campfire and prepared to turn in for the night. He'd complained of pains in his neck due to having to share quarters, and Janine had commiserated with him over the loss of his tent and offered to switch with him and Ray and give them hers, which she said had a bit more leg room --

 _Such exquisite legs. She's quite petite, but I estimate that her legs comprise about 5/8ths of her height ..._

Egon gulped. Right. It was time to move. Now.

Plunging into the woods, he tried to focus on the task of gathering an appropriate amount of firewood with a minimum of fuss and without making undue noise, but it was of little use. The one track his mind was currently on had no deviations in it and from what he could tell, was going to lead straight into a brick wall. But he couldn't help it. The lasting memories he'd have of this trip would not be of encountering an actual sasquatch in the flesh or even of entering an alternate dimension, but of how Janine had felt in his arms when she'd grabbed hold of him during Ray's ridiculous ghost story. Egon had wished for Ray's story to never end simply to have a reason to hold Janine so close to him.

And then when they'd discovered the rip in the space-time continuum, the lightning that had struck that tree ... his first thought -- his only thought, really -- was of Janine. She'd fled when the tree was hit, but had stumbled. Egon remembered the panic that gripped him seeing her lying on the ground, and the relief that had flooded him when it became clear that she was only stunned. It didn't stop him from rushing to her side to further assure himself that she was safe and whole. She'd reassured him that she was fine, but he couldn't help but note that at that moment, her lips were so close.

And there were other ... _things_ ... that had been so ... close.

Egon grunted impatiently, gathering some fallen twigs and tucking them beneath his arm. Just a few more hours and they'd leave this place and things would go back to normal. They'd all be in the city again, back in the firehouse, and he could once more retreat to his lab and bury his feelings for the beautiful redhead under theorems, experiments and mold cultures.

He thought longingly of the smile she had given him when he'd helped her off the ground, and he reflected that if he'd had his tent to himself, he would have been thinking of her and how soft her skin was, the scent of her hair, how warm she felt even through her clothes. How she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

And because of Peter's idiocy, all he could do was _think_ about it. If he'd still had his own tent, there would have been a more ... interactive quality to his musings.

Egon flushed to think of how much of an adolescent he was acting, but he was conscious that at the moment, he didn't much care. It was early, he was tired, more than a little turned on now, and he was alone with his thoughts.

Alone. With his thoughts.

His eyes went slightly hazy behind his glasses as a totally preposterous idea took hold. No. _No_. He couldn't. He wouldn't. That would be so ...

 _My chin brushed her breasts. She was on the ground and it grazed them, just slightly. And she smiled as she spoke to me. We'd all been scared out of our wits, but she smiled at me. Was it with relief or because she'd become aroused somehow by our brief touch ...?_

Egon had never understood the concept of "degrees" where it concerned male erections. He'd heard the terms semi-erect, slightly erect, halfway there, and so on. For his part, his organ was very simple and operated on only two principles as far as arousal went: Off and on.

And it was definitely in the "on" position now.

Biting into his lower lip, Egon looked quickly around and moved into a small clearing shaded by a ring of trees. Setting he bundle of firewood near his feet, he leaned against the rough bark of the nearest tree and closed his eyes.

The idea that _Janine_ might have derived some enjoyment from their inadvertent touching had eradicated the slight remnant of control he'd been trying to exert ever since they'd arrived at the campsite and she'd pranced merrily around in _those shorts_.

Quickly, and before he could change his mind, he unfastened his overalls and shoved them below his knees. His boxers were doing a better imitation of a tent than any currently ringed around the campsite, but he didn't move to touch himself, yet. This had to be quick and relatively quiet. As such, he'd need proper stimuli to achieve that goal.

Keeping his eyes tightly shut, he thought of the previous night and the way Janine's hand had lingered on his shoulder when she'd magnanimously offered to switch tents to allow Egon more room to stretch his legs. He thought of her gentle smile when he'd declined and sincerely thanked her, wishing her a pleasant night's sleep.

He played the scene out behind his closed eyelids, but instead of letting it cycle through what had happened in reality -- the two of them parting ways and himself spending a frustrating night trying to get her legs out of his mind -- Egon shifted into the netherworld of his thoughts, rewinding the scenario to the point where Janine had rested her hand on his shoulder.

 _And instead of offering her tent to be shared by himself and Ray, Janine smiled knowingly, her eyes sparkling behind her glasses. Her meaning was clear, but the fact that she made sure that he noticed her leaving her tent flap unzipped -- throwing a sultry smile over her shoulder as she did so -- added a bit more to the unspoken message. Egon saw his fantasy-self squirming in agonizing anticipation in Ray's tent, breath held as he waited for the youngest Ghostbuster to fall into a sound sleep. And once Ray was under he could slip out at last and enter Janine's tent, trembling with anticipation, gasping to see that she was wide awake and waiting for him and completely naked ..._

His hand was on his cock now and he grunted quietly, stroking hard, while his other hand moved down and cupped his balls with long fingers. Egon's head fell back rather hard against the tree trunk, but the momentary discomfort didn't detract from the heat that was building between his thighs.

 _Janine held out her arms to him. There were no words. Hardly any breathing, even. Egon obeyed the silent summons as if possessed, his eyes drinking her in from top to toe. So beautiful. She was so beautiful. She was looking at him with such desire, her green eyes hazy with lust and longing. His fantasy-self was clumsy in removing his own and she offered no help, just watched him rapturously, her gaze like a caress. Janine reached for him at last and Egon felt her hands on his body, guiding him into her. Heard his labored gasps and hers mixed in with his. Felt the sensations rising as he thrust and thrust ..._

"Janine ..." he whimpered. Pleasure radiated through his groin and out into his hips, which started to rise upward, begging for a tighter, faster grip. "Oh yes, _Janine_ ..."

His hips jerked once. Twice. He bit down on his lower lip, desperately trying to hold back the sounds trying to break free from his lips. He tried to slow down his thrusts, but the hand on his cock urged him on. His moans were interspersed with her name and came in rhythm with the strokes.

He fought against the pleasure that numbed his mind and pulled him down into warm darkness. He struggled to hold on to the image of the fantasy-Janine bucking beneath his quickening thrusts, but his body only wanted to come.

" _Janine_!"

 _Egon ..._

He sighed, loving the sound of his name on Janine's lips ...

 _Egon ...?_

Egon's hand stilled briefly. On _Janine's_ lips? _How is that poss--_

"Egon, are you there --"

His eyes flew open.

 _No. God. NO._

Janine -- not fantasy-Janine, not his titian goddess, not a trick of the light, an apparition, or a phantom, but the _real_ Janine Melnitz -- burst into the clearing with a smile that very, _very_ quickly fell away when she got an eyeful of his state --

"Janine!" Egon almost threw himself away from the tree and snatched his hand from his crotch, then, realizing that the movement exposed him even more, hunched over with both hands covering the spot. "I -- I --"

"OhmygodI'msosorry! I ... I didn't know --"

She spun quickly around, and to his dismay, he noticed that she was wearing _the shorts_ and they showcased her magnificent bottom and as mortified as he was, his cock was feeling renewed by the sight.

"Janine, please, I --" Egon moved toward her, nearly tripping over his overalls, which were still lowered to his ankles. Stuffing himself back in and getting his clothing back to rights as quickly as he could, he approached her. She still had her back to him and seemed to be trembling somewhat.

"Janine? I ... I can't even begin to apologize --"

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have walked up on you like that." She still wouldn't turn to look at him. "I was in the little gully freshening up. I figured it'd be better to go before the rest of you were up. I thought I heard your voice. It sounded like you were calling me. I thought maybe you needed something, and ..."

With every word that came out of her mouth, Egon begged the spirits above and even some below that she'd keep talking, that she'd not make the connection, that she'd just sail by that one _tiny_ little detail --

He nearly wept when her voice died away and she whirled around to face him, her eyes huge behind her glasses.

 _Oh, hell ..._

"You were ... you were ... calling ... for me ... and ... doing ..." Her mouth trembled.

"I - Janine, I can explain -"

She turned away from him without another word and began walking quickly back to the camp site. With some difficulty, because he'd too hastily pulled up his overalls and they were partly twisted around the wrong way, he pursued her through the small clearing. A litany of curses -- many of them in various dead languages -- looped through his head as he gave chase.

"Janine, wait! Please -" He managed to catch up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I ... let me explain -"

She shook off his hand. "Explain what? Don't worry, Egon. It's not like I'm going to be filing a sexual harassment lawsuit. This didn't happen at the firehouse after all." Her tone was like frostbite.

Egon gulped painfully. "You have every right to be furious with me," he said haltingly. "But could you please just not --"

"Look, I'm not going to tell the guys," she said with a dark glare. "Your dirty little secret is safe with me."

The blond felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Wonderful; now she thought he was a depraved pervert!

 _You were diddling yourself in plain sight, Egon, you nimrod. What else would she think?_

"Though I'm sure if they knew, they'd understand," she hissed. "You woke up feeling _perky_ and Peter's copies of Hustler and Penthouse weren't around, so you figured ... well, any port in a storm, I guess."

Her mouth trembled again and he could see a new glassiness in her eyes. "I suppose I should be flattered, but you'll excuse me if I don't feel _just peachy_ about being your fill-in fantasy to take the place of whatever it is that usually gets you off!"

Egon blinked as the meaning behind her words seeped through the addled filters of his brain. By the time he got things in place, she'd started walking away from him again. Faster.

He goggled after her in stunned disbelief as his inner voice returned to the fore in a tone of outrage.

 _Don't just stand there gaping. Do something, you idiot!_

"Janine, no, wait!"

He had to run to catch up with her, but he covered the distance in a few long-legged strides. He grasped her arms and swung her around to face him.

"Please, just _listen_ to me --"

"Egon, let me go! I don't want to hear it. I really wish I hadn't _heard_ anything." There was a hint of tears in her voice. "You really don't have to worry about anyone knowing. It's not as if they'd believe that you'd ever fantasize about --"

"It wasn't the first time." He blurted, reddening deeply. "This wasn't the first or only time that I ... did that. Thinking of ...you."

He saw the color drain from her face and he waited for the blow. Or the slap. Or the kick. She was surely going to knock him into the netherworld. And he would deserve it, not just for his ill-timed activities that morning but for his stupidity in letting so many years pass without letting her know how deeply he cared ... how much he wanted her ...

Janine was gaping at him in shock. "You've ... what?"

He lowered his head. "I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again or if you think I am a disgusting pig. I've earned that judgment and your anger. There's no excuse and I'm not going to offer any." He took a breath. "But I wasn't thinking of you because you were _there_ and I needed something to get my, er, engine running, so to speak."

Egon risked a look into her face, and saw her studying him narrowly, lips pressed into a tense line.

"I was thinking of you because it is what I've been doing almost -- almost since we first met. You're not a ... a ... fill-in fantasy, Janine. You're the main one. The _only_ one. I'm not telling you this in hopes that even knowing this will ... flatter you. There's a reason why these activities are best kept private, and words can't express how angry I am with myself for being so foolish."

He saw something in her expression change and he steeled himself. OK, _now_ she was going to knock him into the nearest parallel dimension. Or turn and walk off, and never speak to him again. Or even quit. The idea of Janine walking not only out his life but of the business, as well, made Egon's throat go dry. She was as much a part of the Ghostbusters as any of them. Yet, he resolved to let her keep walking, if that was the case, no matter how much it would devastate him. He had said his piece. It was her right to want to wash her hands of him and of the company if she was of a mind to.

He held his breath. Waiting.

When Janine took a step backward, his heart sank. She took another step away from him, fixing her with a calm stare. And then stopped.

"Egon ... we've been on, what, three or four dates?" she said. "You've barely kissed my cheek at the end, and the last date we went on was a year and a half ago. You didn't seem like you were all that excited about asking me out and I figured it was better not to push it. _Now_ you're telling me that you've been fantasizing about me for years? How is that supposed to make me feel?"

She looked down at the ground, wrapping her arms loosely around her body. "All this time, I just figured that I didn't do it for you and you just weren't attracted to me."

"Janine, I ... I'm sorry. Nothing could be further from the truth." He sighed heavily. "I wanted to ... to take things further. To develop something meaningful with you. I wanted that very much, but I think ... I think I was afraid."

"Afraid?" She took a step toward him, but he tamped down his elation. He didn't _dare_ hope ... not even when she took another step toward him. And then a third.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I might disappoint you," he said softly. "You seem to think so highly of me. It was gratifying, but it unnerved me. In a romantic relationship, I would be, er, exposed, for lack of a better word. I wasn't sure if could live up to your expectations."

"Egon, are you kidding me?" Her voice was incredulous. "You're famous, you have your own business, you have a quadruple-digit IQ. You've helped save the world how many times again? You're kind and loyal and handsome. What, exactly, was I supposed to be disappointed about?"

"Those things aside, I'm simply a man," he said, biting his lip. "One who makes -- as you've seen -- sometimes regrettable decisions. I thought that if we became involved, you'd become disillusioned with some of my shortcomings."

Janine laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Egon, I've _known_ you were a man for a long time. And for your information, I'm aware of some of your shortcomings."

He looked down at himself and she laughed louder.

"No, from what I saw, _that's_ not one of them."

A deep blush stained his face. "I ... er ... thank you?"

She moved even closer. "Egon, I don't want a perfect man. Just a _good_ one. Someone who cares for me and respects me and _wants_ me. That's all. If I think highly of you, it's because I know what you're capable of, and _I_ know how brilliant and amazing you really are. Even if _you_ don't."

His heart glowed within him. Hesitantly, he reached for her hands, sighing inwardly with relief when she didn't pull away.

"Janine, I'm sorry about this ... that you saw... I'm so ashamed. Whatever else, this is the last way I'd want you to discover my feelings, and I certainly don't want you to feel uncomfortable in the office --"

"-- Tell me this. If I hadn't, ummm, interrupted you ... would you have ever told me how you really felt about me?"

Egon considered a moment. "Yes. I can't say when it would have been, but I wouldn't have been able to deny my feelings for much longer. I ... I can't sleep sometimes, for thinking of you. I was up all night last night because I couldn't get you out of my mind."

She flushed prettily, looking down at their interlaced fingers. "Really?"

"Yes -- but it's no excuse for my behavior. Will you forgive me for this indiscretion? This was beyond asinine." Egon's chin drooped nearly to his chest. "If one of the others had awakened before you did, they might have heard me ... I placed you in a potentially untenable and embarrassing position ... I ..."

"Well, I don't suppose you were really expecting any company, and Peter, for one, can sleep through a nuclear blast," she said. "You probably would've been better off going a little deeper into the woods, but then again, you would have been close the gully and I might have heard you sooner."

"Ah ..." His mind helpfully supplied an image of how she must have looked while splashing around in the small pool, her hair slicked wetly back from her face, and rivulets of water painting silvery trails down her bare body. Egon gulped.

"Y-yes. That's probably true."

She looked up at him. "Egon, you really think about me -- us -- in that way? I -- I still can't really believe it."

Taking a fortifying breath and hoping that he didn't make matters worse, he drew her to him, releasing her hands to cup her face between his palms.

"You said you thought that I was calling you because I needed you. You were right," he said thickly, gazing into her eyes. "I _did_ need you. I've needed you for a very long time."

Her eyes glimmered. "Oh, Egon ..."

Gazing at her for a moment more, he lowered his mouth to hers. Her mouth was warm, her lips lush and full, and she made a delightful little noise of approval as the kiss deepened and their arms twined around each other. Egon realized that he'd been selling some of Janine's attributes short in his fantasies. It was a very pleasant surprise.

He pulled away with reluctance, not wanting them to get carried away. "Janine, we ... we probably should get back to the camp site ..."

Janine's expression morphed into one of confusion. "But I thought ... don't you want ..."

She looked pointedly at his crotch. Egon realized with some embarrassment that he was definitely back to the "on" position.

"Yes ... I would love to, but it probably wouldn't be prudent to do that here." He lightly bussed her lips. "When we get back to the city, I'd like to begin courting you properly. Romancing you -- as you deserve. And I'd want to make love to you in a place and at a time where we could be truly alone and take our time. Would that be okay?"

Her smile made his stomach do somersaults. "That would be more than okay."

He smiled back and they kissed again, holding each other tight. Egon felt her fingers digging into his buttocks, pulling him flush against her body. His hands circled her waist briefly before moving down to cup her rear, mapping out the contours of her luscious backside.

Egon broke the kiss to place gentle pecks along the side of her face, her neck and along her collarbone. He was enjoying the taste of the smooth skin when he felt a hand squeezing his hardness and he nearly tripped over his feet.

"Janine!" He just barely remembered to keep his voice down.

"What? It's about to punch a hole in my thigh."

She grinned at him and began stroking him through his overalls, backing him up against another tree.

"Are you sure you don't need some help with this? I'd be glad to give you a ... hand. And you could rest yours."

He flushed crimson. "Janine, you don't ... that is, I don't need --"

"Egon, I don't mind. Really." She unhooked the straps of his overalls and eased the garment down. "You're not the only one with fantasies, you know."

His mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds as his shorts came down and he was once again exposed. Her hand was warm and so soft and small and gentle. The sensation was vastly different than that produced by his own touch, and so, _so_ good. All his resistance melted away then. He felt like an earthworm - boneless and malleable and a little useless.

"Egon ..." she breathed in his ear. "What were you thinking about when you were doing this earlier? What were we ... doing?"

"I ... I ... I ..." He gasped for air as her hand slowly worked the length of his cock. "We were ... in your tent ... you were naked ... waiting for me ... we began making love ..."

She made a lovely sound low in her throat and her hand began moving faster. He reached out to cup one of her breasts and smiled in delight at her contented sigh. Egon braced himself against the tree and stretched up with his other hand, testing the weight of the soft mounds, thumbing her nipples through the material of her shirt until they were stiff and hot. She mewled in delight and suddenly released her grip on him, stepping back to strip off her shirt and unhook her bra.

His breath caught in his throat. Janine's hair flowed down over her shoulders, brushing against high, beautiful breasts topped with nipples the color of spring roses. His eyes were drawn down her body, taking in the smooth, creamy skin of her tummy and the downy copper hairs that presaged what he knew he'd find at the juncture of her legs and hinted at the sweet, moist warmth below.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined," he murmured, reaching for her again. She smiled and shook her head, stepping just out of the range of his grasp. He was momentarily confused until she started to sink down in front of him. There was a short pause, and then --

 _Oh my GOD --_

His head fell forward in shock. Janine was on her knees gazing up at him, her lips pursed around the purpling head of his cock. Her mouth slid delicately up and down his shaft, taking him in halfway before moving her lips up again.

As gently as he could, but with marked impatience, Egon pushed her hair away from her face and moaned as he watched her alternately lap at the head of his cock and swirl her tongue round and round the swollen knob.

He thought he could see something flash in those green eyes, and then things started flashing before his own eyes when, without preamble, she stroked her mouth over him with increasing speed, making deliciously obscene slurping sounds.

He was thrashing, the tree trunk scratching shallow grooves into his back, but he didn't care. There could have been five Class Sevens playing hopscotch above his head and he wouldn't have given half a damn. Egon grit his teeth so hard his eyes ached, and every ounce of his concentration went into fighting the urge to spontaneously combust. He was so close, and got even closer with every swipe of her tongue. He didn't want to give in yet, but he knew that if he allowed her to continue, the matter would be out of his hands, so to speak. And it was her pleasure that concerned him at the moment. His would come in time.

With great reluctance, Egon gently pushed her shoulder while stroking her long hair with his other hand. She raised her head and stared at him with a gaze that was as warm and direct as sunlight. Egon swallowed air and then looked frantically around for a patch of grass, a low bush, something that would be conducive to lie on. He soon spotted a flat rock near the area where Janine had first discovered him, and pulled her toward it, hindered in his movements somewhat by his overalls and shorts bunched around his ankles.

"Egon?" Her eyes were questioning.

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips. "Trust me, Janine. You do, don't you?"

"Of course. But why didn't you let me ..."

"Because there's something I have to do first. Something I've been wanting to do for five days."

He shed the shirt he wore under the overalls and spread it on the rock, folding it into a thick pad for Janine to sit on. Gently pushing her down, he moved her forward until she was just barely sitting on the edge of the rock. He quickly knelt before her, stroking her knees and moving upward until he was grasping pink cloth.

"These shorts have been driving ... me ... insane," he said hoarsely.

He ran a finger along the stitching of the shorts, following the line over her hips and down between her thighs. She gasped and bit back a moan. Egon gently rubbed his fingers along the seam, feeling heat and dampness, and his mouth watered.

"And _this_ is what I've been wanting to do ever since you showed up at the firehouse wearing them."

He glanced up at her briefly, making sure she didn't have any problem with the proceedings. Her head was flung back and she was grasping the edges of the rock with both hands. He took that as a sign that it was quite all right to continue.

Egon unfastened the solitary button on the garment and slowly eased the zipper down. He tugged the shorts down her hips and she aided him by lifting up so that he could bring them the rest of the way down her body.

He gazed hungrily at her spread on the rock like a delectable buffet, clad now only in sheer panties that were dampening with the evidence of her desire for him.

Gently moving her underwear aside just enough to expose her, Egon's fingers traced a path over her mound and he gently kissed her thighs, letting his lips meander until they were not-quite exactly where he sensed she needed them.

He dragged his mouth over the soft skin of her inner thighs, and he forced himself not to rush, wanting to ensure that when he did get to his destination, Janine would be more than ready.

Egon was about to repeat the slow, reverent kisses when he felt hands in his hair steering him toward the exposed flesh he'd been aching to taste. The scientist grinned and began his slow, lingual exploration of her body, lightly touching the tip of his tongue to her clit. The slick tab of flesh stiffened in response to his careful ministrations, and she moaned softly, arching upward.

Mindful that it was now fully light outside, if a bit overcast, and the others might be waking soon, Egon nevertheless took his time, holding her in place with his mouth while his tongue darted about, savoring the sweet warmth.

Her legs rested on his shoulders, giving him greater access to the areas that seemed to respond best to his mouth. He darted his tongue in and out of the entrance to her body before moving back up to circle her clit with maddeningly precise, measured movements.

"Egon . . ." she whispered. "Egon . . . I need more . . . please ... your fingers .... _please_ ..."

Without stopping his attentions, he did as she requested, introducing a long, slender digit into her slick depths. Janine's whole body quaked and Egon heard her stifle a cry of pleasure.

"Oh god, Egon. So close ..." she panted. "Please ... I'm almost there . . ."

Egon slid a second finger inside her and moved them slowly in and out in a counter rhythm to his swiftly lapping tongue. With effort, he balanced himself and moved his free hand to his aching cock. He knew he only needed a few strokes to put him over the edge and he wanted to let go when Janine did.

He could feel her spasming around his fingers, and her legs quailed madly. She took a sharp breath and grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh ... oh god ... oh, Egon ... Egon ... _Egon_!"

Her whole body began to buck upward and he stroked himself mercilessly, groaning into her flesh when his cock started to pulse and throb, gifting him with an orgasm of such intensity that he nearly passed out.

He rested his head against her thigh, struggling to get his breath. His whole body was tingling and he felt almost weightless. Something sharp and hard was digging into his leg, but he ignored it, too spent and giddy to care.

Above him, he could hear Janine working to regulate her breathing. Her hands stroked his hair, and he luxuriated in their closeness, even though his position on the ground was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

A sudden clap of thunder made them both jump. Egon blinked and adjusted his glasses, which had understandably gone askew during the festivities. Looking up at the sky in mild alarm, he reluctantly got to his feet and bent to shield Janine's mostly-bare form from any raindrops.

"The rain is moving in sooner than I expected. We'd better get back to camp. I may need to assist Winston and Ray in getting Ecto-1 roadworthy again before the storm gets too bad."

Janine nodded and they dressed hurriedly, managing to not-so-accidentally brush against each other as they did so. Egon's mouth went dry when Janine stepped back into her shorts and took her time pulling them up her endless legs, smiling at him and giving a saucy wiggle when she drew them over her hips to fasten them. Entranced, he moved toward her and their lips met in another kiss.

Another jagged spear of lightning and rumble of thunder startled them apart, and he took Janine's hand, quickly leading her out of the clearing toward camp. It really was odd how swiftly the storm had moved in. Or perhaps he'd been so distracted that he hadn't noticed. The physicist eyed the sky once more, a thoughtful frown tugging at his lips.

 _No ... it couldn't be ..._

He shrugged and pulled Janine closer to him as they exited the wooded area.

(*)

High above the forest floor, a tree branch rustled and a slightly shaggy creature carefully lowered itself to the ground. A shadow fell over the flat rock that had just been vacated by the lovers and there was a snuffling sound as a wide, slightly snub nose sniffed the air.

The female sasquatch turned toward where she'd last seen the offworlders hurrying away. They fit the general description that her husband had given of the fantastic creatures he'd discovered in his trip beyond the noisy water. She'd thought he'd had too much fermented aracorn nectar again, but she'd explored the area near the noisy water, had seen an odd flash of light and had ended up in this place - a place like her home, but not, and fitting the description of the offworld location her husband had blabbered about.

The creature ran her hand over the flat stone and sighed. It had been ... interesting observing the two offworlders at their play. She'd been disappointed when it had ended and she had a strong feeling that they might not come that way again. But the female sasquatch knew one thing; if she was ever able to return home to her husband, she would definitely tell him what she'd observed there and _strongly_ hint that it might be nice to try the offworlders' game and see what all the fuss was about.

the end


End file.
